Rose and Dimitri love
by lovelygirl101
Summary: This takes place in the 2nd book Frostbite. Rose is heading to Dimitri's dorm to tell him that whatever is going on between him and Tasha need to stop becasue he is suppose to be with her. There is love, hontesty, fighting and then some steamines! Read!


I looked at myself in the mirror one last time. I nodded in approval of the way that I looked. I had natural makeup on and my hair was down in its normal way. I was wearing a black dress. It was long sleeved and was low cut and you could see some cleavage. The dress was short and tight. The sleeves were lace so you could see my skin was underneath. I slipped on my cheetah print pattern heels and put on a black leather coat and then left my dorm.

I was going to see Dimitri. I decided to dress this way just to put on a good show. Earlier today we got into a fight about well….us being together and about what was going on with him and Tasha and me and Adrian. Nothing is going on between me and Adrian but when I asked him what was going on with Tasha he said it was none of my business and I didn't like that answer.

I was heading to Dimitri's dorm to go and tell him that I love him and that there's no way in hell I'm letting him go expecially for Tasha. I was hoping tonight would end in some sexual way, but I knew he wasn't going to let anything happen and I knew by the end of tonight Dimitri and I would be just friends and in a student to teacher relationship.

I left my room and walked fiercely all the way to Dimitri's room. When I got to his room I stopped myself. Should I knock? Or should I just barge in? I mean I wanted to be demanding and asserting so maybe I should just walk in. I wanted him and I wanted him bad. I wanted him like how celebrities wanted fans and I needed him like sweet tea needed sugar.

I decided to just barge in. I cleared my throat and threw the door open. Dimitri was sitting down reading, of course. He jerked his head up from his book and looked shocked. His normal no emotion face was not there. At first he had his eyebrows raised in a curious way, wondering why I was here. But then his eyebrows dropped and his face grew soft and was concentrating. I was trying to figure out what he was concentrating on but then I realized, he was concentrating on me. He was taking in every inch of my body. I started to stare at him, doing the same.

He set his book down and stood up. He walked over to me, but he was still a few feet away. I turned around and closed the door.

"What are you doing here Rose?" He asked. His voice was calm but it had a hint of anger and excitement in it.

I took a deep breath and turned back around. "I wanted to see you." I said and started to move towards him, slowly. I took off my leather jacket and tossed it on the couch.

He cocked his head. "I told you that there was no more you and me, that there never really ever was. It was just…lust." He said telling me what he told me this morning.

I smiled. I was in front of him now. "We both know that that's a lie."

He looked down and sighed. "Oh, Roza."

I felt chills run down my spine and said, "I know what you are going to say. You have been saying it ever since that night when Victor put the charm on us. That we can't be together because of the age and both being Lissa's guardians, but I can't get you out of my mind, Dimitri." I hoped I didn't sound like I was begging or that I was desperate, but thinking about it I was desperate…..for him.

He looked up. "That's why you're here isn't it? To change my mind? Well it's not going to work so you might as well just give up. What we feel for each other in inappropriate and I should have never let it get this far. We both need to move on. I'll have Tasha and you'll have Adrian. If you pretend something long enough eventually it will happen." He said.

I clenched my fists. I was getting angry now, this is not how I wanted this to go. "First of all, there is nothing going on between me and Adrian and there never will be. Second, I don't believe that statement, because I have been trying to act like there is nothing going on between us and trying to act like I don't care that you are with Tasha and not me. I have been trying to act like you _aren't _putting me through a emotional rollercoaster because one minute you are telling me that you love me and then the next you are telling me you don't want me and that we can't be together, but your actions are doing something completely different."

He was getting frustrated now. "Rose, I'm not doing this again. Move on. Grow up. For the millionth time this is inappropriate and will never work."

"It's been working this long and out of everyone in the world it would be you and me to get through this. And stop telling me to grow up. You know just as well as I do that I am far away from being and acting like a child. I see something I want. I get it. And guess what? I want you. I'm going to get you. I know that you want me to so just get pass that whole we might get caught thing and be with me damn it. I wanna be able to kiss you whenever I want to. I wanna be able to just fall asleep with you and wake up in your arms. I wanna be able not have to think about if we will ever be together because I know that we will be together." I was trying to hold back the tears now.

I saw that what I said had hit him hard and I knew he wasn't expecting it. I saw his face drop and his eyes shifted to our feet again. The in his eyes showed me that he wanted all the same things, but that he wasn't going to risk the idea of us being together because if we get caught that can ruin everything for my guardian future and he didn't want that to happen. I saw that he knew we could both be happy with someone else. I also saw that he was tired of the sneaking around and hated that we even had to sneak around. I Knew this was hard for him because he didn't want to hurt me. Not only that but he was hurting himself, too.

"Rose, I love you. There will always be a place for you in my heart. Of course I would love for you to be in my heart romantically but that can't happen. I will always care for you and I will always be there for you. That place in my heart for you needs to be as my friend and my place in your heart needs to be the same. I know you know that it's the right thing to do. Think of Lissa. IF we get caught, then you can't be her guardian. I know that you will be one of the best damn guardians that there is, too. I just want you to ne happy." He said dropping his voice to a whisper.

He was right. I wanted him to be happy too. I didn't want him to lose his job either. A thought just occurred to me. All this time I have been keeping him from the best offer of his life. Tasha had offered him to be her guardian and there would be a romantic relationship there. I have been holding him back, keeping him from someone that he could love, protect and have a family with.

I sighed and looked out the window. I can't believe I was about to do this. "You're right. You always have been. I've just been reckless like always and was only thinking about me…well me and you being together." I blinked my eyes and searched for the words to say next. I looked at him. "You should take Tasha's offer. It's an incredible offer. I mean you can be a guardian, fall in love with someone as amazing as her and you can even have a family. I….I…" I stopped, damn it here came the tears. I gulped and continued, "I can't offer you near as much. You would be an idiot not to take that offer." I whispered so quietly that he could barely hear.

I walked over to the couch and put on my coat. I then walked over to the door and reached out for the knob.

"Rose." I heard behind me, but the voice was so close and I could feel Dimitri's warm breath on my neck. I turned around and I knew that my eyes were full of wonder and eagerness to what was going to happen next.

Once when I turned around we locked eyes. HE reached out his hand and put a lock of my hair behind my ears and then he slowly, but not hesitantly, leaned down and kissed me.

The kiss was powerful. It was soft and sweet but it was full of every emotion that we were feeling, anger, longsome for each other, happiness, sadness, confusion it was all coming out and disappearing as we got lost in each others kiss. All of the bad thoughts went away and it felt like we had no problems at all and that everything was perfect and had always been. HE pulled back just before I was about to slip my tongue into his mouth.

WE were both breathing heavily. "What..what was that?" I asked.

"I love you Rose. I have been putting not only you but both of us through hell these past couple of weeks. Who am I kidding that I don't want us together?" HE said.

I smiled, a small sweet thankful smile. "I love you so much Dimitri. I've never been in love. At first I wasn't even sure that I was in love, but I know I am. I don't want to ever lose you Dimitri. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me….well other than Lissa." I said.

HE grinned. "How do you know you really love me then?"

"Because I never want to leave you and I never want you to leave me. It's like when I'm not with you all I can do is think about you, but I am able to be away from you. I feel like you know me better than anyone else, better then myself and I you complete me. I can go on if you want?" I said. I could tell he was enjoying this.

HE laughed, "I'm good."

"Well come one, what about me? How do you know that you really love me?" I teased.

"You said all of the good stuff." HE said and leaned in and kissed my forehead. "You drive me crazy. It scares me, the stuff you know about me and it scares me that I feel so much about you. I mean, I get jealous when you are close to a boy and I never get jealous. From the very first day I saw you through the window when I came to bring you and Lissa back to Vampire Academy, I knew that you were something magnificent and from our very first lesson I knew I was right. Also, I'm about to do something very very reckless with you and I am never reckless." He said.

Reckless? What did that mean? Man I was extremely nervous. He leaned over and locked the door and then he put on hand on my waist and pulled my closer. I raised my eyebrows questioningly. He chuckled and started to kiss me. HE gave me a very passionate kiss. IT wasn't near as fast as the first one was. This kiss reminded me of the kiss he gave me when we almost had sex in his dorm under Victors spell.

I slid my hands up his chest and wrapped them around his neck and pulled myself up against him. I was on my tippy toes and he was leaning over me. WE craved for each other. One of his hands was tangled in my hair and the other was on the middle of my back.

He then pressed me against the back and kissed me harder. I slipped my tongue in his mouth and we explored each other. He then pulled his lips away from mine and whispered in my ear, "You are so damn sexy." Then he kissed behind my earlobe and made a trail of kisses down to my shoulder. He then went back to my slips and slid his hands down my back and onto my butt. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around him. He held me onto him while I started to undo his buttons on his shirt, one by one and frantically. He set me down so I could get the rest of his shirt off and then he slid his hands down to the end of my dress and pulled it up over my head.

I stepped out of my heels and started to run my hands over his chest, feeling his abs and his heart racing. My heart was pounding in my chest and he was driving me insane. I wanted him, I wanted him desperately and I loved him so freaking much. I didn't even think it was possible to love someone this much. I then started to undo his pants and he slipped them off along with his shoes.

HE then picked me up and carried me to his bed. I laid back and he straddled over me. We stopped. We stared at each other and were trying to catch our breaths. I ran his ringers through my hair. "I love you." He said and then he kissed my neck and went down to my breast. He lifted my back up off the bed and unhooked my bra. He then cupped my breasts and made a trail of kisses down to right below my belly button. I tangled my hand through his hair. He then slid off my underwear and made a trail of kisses all the way up to my lips. I then slipped his boxers off.

We were taking things slower then how it had started. At first our kisses were passionate and fierce and wild. Now he was taking his time as he made sweet love to me. He took it slow as we became one. I loved him. I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to him. I'd probably kill myself just to be with him. When we were done, I rested my head on his chest and listen to his heart beat.

We kept telling each other over and over that we loved each other. He was stroking my hair and I was drawing circles with my fingers on his stomach when he said, "That was your first time right?"

I laughed. "Surprisingly yes, I waited and lost my virginity to the man I loved." I said and then kissed his stomach and went on with my circle drawing.

WE were quiet and then I asked, "Was it yours?"

"No." He said, but not right away. "It wasn't but I can tell you right now that this was the best night of my life and it always will be."

I didn't really want to know about his past lovers. So I smiled and said, "Mine too." And then fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
